compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hammers Slammers
Hammers Slammers (HS), alternatively spelled as Hammer's Slammers, was a long-lived mercenary unit founded in early Year 3 by the illustrious Colonel Ralois HammerR. Hammer - Public Profile (Archived) and his second-in-command Major Ulic Quel-Droma. The organization would gain renown as the nexus for many later famous characters such as Derek Shado, an Eidolan pirate, and Xya Howie,Compedia Article: Xya Howie a future ruler of Black Sun. After existing for three years, Hammers Slammers was acquired by the Tenloss Syndicate and reinvented as Relekin Confidential. History Hammers Slammers was founded in early Year 3 by the ostentatious Colonel Ralois Hammer and his trusted second-in-command Major Ulic Quel-Droma. The majority of its personnel were ex-members of an anarchistic collective known as the Night Thieves.Compedia Article: Night Thieves When the leader of the Night Thieves, Owan D'arc, stepped down on Year 3 Day 98 to become an Assistant Sim Master, his followers joined Hammers Slammers as an official subgroup."Night Thieves - History" Initially, Colonel Hammer served as Chief Administrator of the unit and Quel-Droma as the Deputy Administrator.Hammer's Slammers' Structure (Year 3) (Archived) The original command staff in Year 3 consisted of Colonel Hammer, Major Qel-Droma, Seifer Almasy, Paul Rendar and Snarg.Hammer's Slammers' Staff (Year 3) (Archived) Colonel Hammer remained the leader of the eponymous organization for roughly six months until his disappearance. His second-in-command, Ulic Qel-Droma, assumed power in his absence on Year 4 Day 8 and promised the personnel that Hammer would return in "mid summer."Hammers Slammers – News – 12/11/02 (Archived) However, Hammer did not return and, by early Year 4, Qel-Droma had permanently assumed the mantle of leader.CMG - Main Page - Hammers Slammers (Year 4) (Archived) Qel-Droma would oversee the Slammers' activities for half a year before retiring. On Year 4 Day 146, Irving HowieStar Wars Combine - Factions - Hammers Slammers (Year 5) (Archived) replaced Ulic Quel-Droma as leader of the Slammers.Compedia Article: Timeline During Howie's brief tenure, the mercenary unit attracted a number of unsavory characters including Derek Shado, a future Eidolan pirate. When Howie left the mercenary group, so did Shado. After his departure from the Slammers, Shado teamed up with Bruce Spear to found a new group: "Eidola."Compedia Article: Derek Shado By Year 4 Day 240, Rune TaoCMG - Main Page - Hammers Slammers (Year 4) (Archived) had gained control of Hammers Slammers. Under Tao's auspices, the popular mercenary unit was structurally revamped. These structural changes resulted in an exodus by many veterans. Appointing himself as president, Tao's staff included Grand Admiral Jay Farlight, Rear Admiral Ryan Garcia, Captain Scant Marrer, Major General AllTeam and Chairman Gailen.::Hammer Slammers:: Staff (Year 5) (Archived) In mid Year 5, the leadership of Hammers Slammers changed hands repeatedly from Boba Fel to Kevin Storm to Mergweq Thensbane. When Thesbane assumed command, he reorganized the group yet again. He dubbed himself "Legatus Legionis," and appointed Reeze Prid as his second-in-command.Hammers Slammers - High Command (Year 5) (Archived) Six months later, Aconitum Storm and his executive officer, Lance Kalzack, took charge of the Slammers. By early Year 6, the Tenloss Syndicate acquired Hammers Slammers via a "one off trade" with notorious pirate Teniel Djo. Now managed by Jeric Sensar and Thrax Mincoul, the mercenary unit was used to oversee Tenloss' criminal operations. The leadership of Tenloss mandated a name change and, as such, Hammers was dissolved and reinvented as Relekin Confidential.Compedia Article: Tenloss Syndicate Origins Colonel Ralois Hammer welded five thousand individual killers into a weapon more deadly than any other in the human universe. When a planetary government faces unfriendly natives, guerilla insurgents, or ruthless terrorists, they do the only thing that might save them: They hire Hammer's Slammers, the toughest, meanest bunch of mercenaries who ever wrecked a world for pay. Known throughout the galaxy for their cold, ruthless ferocity, the men of Colonel Hammer's indomitable armored brigade routinely accept impossible missions. Again and again, they go up against overwhelming forces, or fight a two-front war against ferocious oppositions, all without atomizing their civilian employers. Can they keep doing it? Not if they abide by the rules of civilized warfare... but nobody ever said Hammers were nice. Even when their chances are not good--those who oppose them have no chance at all!CMG - Main Page - Hammers Slammers (Year 3) (Archived) Description "The Hammers Slammers, the ultimate military machine of the ancient times, was the catalyst that spread galactic conquest throughout the known universe. Disciplined and well trained, the Slammers fought in closed ranks against the greatest of foes, where each man as one fought for personal glory. With superior tactics and organization, designed specifically for new technology, the Slammers were an unstoppable force for nearly a millennium. Now under the leadership of Mergweq Thensbane, the Hammers Slammers mercenary group is looking to reach the pinnacle of the success of old. One of the most active and versatile groups in the galaxy is available to flex its collective muscle for you. When you think of mercenaries, you probably have images of some guy in face paint, slashing through the jungle. While it may be true that a primary function of a mercenary is ground combat, Hammers Slammers is so much more. Hammers Slammers prides itself on the versatility to meet any of your possible needs. We have the manpower, experience and skill to make any thought a reality. Hammers Slammers is always looking for dedicated and active individuals that don't shy away from the life of a mercenary. Applicants should be highly interested in participating in the many operations of Hammers Slammers and committed to learning and growing with a group of similarly minded people. Openings are currently available in the Navy, Army, Intel and the Support Corps. The life of a mercenary is nothing but exciting. New, unique missions present themselves at every turn. No day is like the last, no hour like the next. Hammers Slammers, embodies this very lifestyle. This band of battle hardened, experienced soldiers roam the galaxy, from job to job, adventure to adventure. Whether it be as routine as a ship transport, as daring as a scouting mission into hostile territory, granting asylum to a trouble rebel or imperial, doing a hit on a crazy Jawa or as dangerous as an all out offensive into the depths of hell, Hammers Slammers is there."Star Wars Combine - Factions - Hammers Slammers' Description (Year 5) (Archived) Members Other known members of Hammers Slammers included Xanadu, Jon SkyHut and Cyndal Wraithmoore. Timeline * Year 3 Day 98: The Night Thieves become a subgroup of Hammers Slammers. * Year 3 Day 200: Hammers Slammers joins the Combine Banner Exchange. * Year 4 Day 146: Irving Howie replaces Ulic Quel-Droma as leader of Hammers Slammers. * Year 4 Day 240: Rune Tao is appointed the new leader of Hammers Slammers. * Year 4 Day 259: Hammers Slammers, Hapes, and Horizon Corporation form an "Anti-Theft Group." * Year 5 Day 163: Kevin Storm replaces Boba Fel as the leader of Hammers Slammers. OOC Note This faction in the Star Wars Combine was inspired by a collection of military science fiction short stories written by author David Drake. The collection follows the career of a future mercenary tank regiment, called "Hammer's Slammers," after their leader, Colonel Alois Hammer. This collection, and other novels and stories in the same setting, are collectively title the "Hammer stories," and the setting is called the "Slammers universe" or the "Hammerverse."Wikipedia Article: Hammer's Slammers References External links * Hammer's Slammers' Handbook (Year 3) (Archived) * Hammer's Slammers' Message Board (Year 3) (Archived) * Hammer's Slammers' Structure (Year 3) (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions Category:Combine Member Groups